


A Tale of Two Lobsters

by LadyJFox



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJFox/pseuds/LadyJFox
Summary: Cathy meets Quatre's newest pets. Super short scene, but cute and enjoyable. Little drivel I came up with on the fly while working on Hard Line.





	A Tale of Two Lobsters

Cathy walked down the hall toward the living room. Passing by Quatre's office she noticed a large aquarium along the side wall. It wasn't fancy. It just looked like it had piles of rocks under water, but what it lacked in aesthetics, it made up for in size. 

“You can go in,” Trowa said next to her as he leaned against the wall, smiling. Cathy glanced at him before entering. 

“It's big.”

“160 gallons.”

“You didn't tell me you got fish.”

“We didn't,” he replied. 

Cathy walked up and stared at the tank. Trowa crossed his arms and stared at the ground, grinning and trying not to sound like an idiot as he tried not to laugh. Cathy hated anything with more than four legs.

“Trowa…” She sounded not at all pleased. 

He chuckled. “Yeah?”

“That's a lobster.”

He peered into the room. “Keep looking. You might have to look up.”

“Up?” she asked in confusion, but she did it anyway...and came face to face with Quatre's second lobster which had made its way to the top of the largest rock pile. The thing was right at face level, staring right back at her. Cathy screamed and ran out. 

Trowa couldn't help himself anymore and laughed which garnered him a few half-hearted whacks on his arm. “Trowa Barton!” 

His laughter settled into a chuckle as he lifted an elbow in his defense. At the same time, the click of a key unlocking the front door echoed down the hall, followed by Quatre stepping through the door. Cathy gave him another whack on his arm for good measure. 

He smiled as they both walked into the living room. Quatre glanced up as he sorted the mail. He must have had some sort of look on his face because when his husband looked up he motioned with an envelope between him and his sister. “I'm not getting in the middle of that. Whatever that was.”

“She's not a fan of your lobsters, Quatre,” he told him with a smile.

Quatre's eyes brightened and he looked at Cathy. “You saw Thing One and Thing Two?”

Cathy glared at his husband. “You named them?” she asked flatly.

Quatre looked a bit taken aback. “Of course.”

Cathy seemed to think for a moment. “How can you tell which one's Thing one and which one is Thing Two?”

Quatre smiled. “The one I see first is Thing One.”

Trowa couldn't help but laugh yet again at the “Really?” expression Cathy shot Quatre. This weekend was bound to be hysterical.


End file.
